


The Girl They Used To Know

by Alec15458



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Break Up, Consensual Underage Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fights, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec15458/pseuds/Alec15458
Summary: Alexandria Was 13 when she got casted in Supernatural Basically growing up around Jared and Jensen. When she was 15 something happened where she got pregnant. Now she is 24 and her daughter's are 9 years old. This is her story about Falling in Love.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Alexandria Dawn Adams and I have blonde/brown hair and blue eyes. When I was 13years old and in 6th Grade,I got my dream to come true when I was casted as RainLynn Singer in Supernatural which was my favorite show and for my character I had to change my hair which I only had to put purple streaks in it and try to keep my hair long which I hated. I got casted into the end of the first season and I was The youngest person on the cast being as Jared was 22 and Jensen was 26 at that time. As the years went by I had gotten really close with both Jared and Jensen but as there were around me all the time and there girlfriends they had at the time they where always scared of me being as if we were filming during the holiday and I couldn't get home they would take me to there house and have like thanksgiving or Christmas with me it was very hard on me being I was very young, my first year with filming I couldn't get home because there was a very bad snow storm in Pennsylvania where I am from so I couldn't get home for Christmas but Jared didn't want me to spend Christmas in Vancouver alone so he took me to Texas with him so I could spend Christmas with him and his family. New Years was even worse when Jared had to go finish filming for a movie was casted In. So I had to Either try to get home or just fly back to Vancouver which Jared didn't want me to spend New Years in an airport so I had stayed with Jensen and it was good as I got my first New Years kiss from him but as I was just as just 14 at the time it still ment a lot to me. But it was life I had grown to love but as the years went by it got tough as both Jensen and Jared got married and started having babies. But what there wives don't know is that my twin Daughters RainLynn Mae and MaeLynn Jay, who are going to be ten this year is that Jared and Jensen are there dad's because it was about 9months before my 16th birthday and I was filming the last episode for season two, then I could go home for a couple month 2 at the most then come back to set to being filming season 3 I had gotten pregnant with them being as I had sex with both Jensen and Jared and only they know being as I gotten a DNA test done for both of them and the Doctor told me that it was 2-1,000,000 that RainLynn And MaeLynn have the same dads which means they both have Jensen and Jared are there fathers. Which both of them live with me but they get there time with there dad's but they mostly take them out somewhere being as Dani and Gen doesn't know that MaeLynn and RainLynn are both there children.  
Now As I have been on Supernatural since 2005 and now being 24 years old and I'm not the same little teenager that I was 13 years ago, Here is my story about My Life In Show Business.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandria's POV 

I wake up to my phone going off which when I wake up to my phone ringing is never good. I check the caller ID it says JayT which means Jared is calling me. I picked up my phone.

Phone Convo-(Jared) - Alexandria

"Hey what do you need this early on a Saturday morning jay." I say getting up and walking to my bathroom seeing the girls on there side of the bathroom.   
"Well Good morning sunshine I wanted to tell you that Jensen and I are having a thing today for everyone and I want my daughter's to be there." Jared says with a smile on his face.  
"Girls can you go downstairs for a couple minutes while I get a shower loves." I say to rain and Mae with a smile.   
"Yes momma." Rain and Mae say at the same time walking downstairs and close the door to the bathroom and I hang up on him and FaceTime him. When his face came on the screen I got pissed.  
"Is there a reason you FaceTime be alex." Jared says looking around to wear I can see he is in his bathroom and he has no shirt on.  
"Well being as you said you want your daughter's there Jared Rainy and Mae our Daughter's and being as your wife doesn't know that you have two daughters so please tell me why you want Rain and Mae there." I say getting pissed because I heard Gen and then my screen went black.

Phone Convo Over

I got really mad at that and which I got a shower, dressed in a Black lace CropTop with Black Skinny Jeans with my short black leather Jacket with my Black High Heels And I did my make up and hair curly. As I got downstairs I heard Jensen in the kitchen with the girls. "Momma Daddy said we are going over to Daddy Jay's today." MaeLynn says looking at me with her big blue eyes. "Really did he now." I say looking at him with a smirk on my face. "Yeah I did tell her that being as I know Jared called you today because of Rainy and Mae." Jensen says hugging me and I love how he hugs me it makes me feel loved. "Girls can you go get ready which means bring your swimsuit and extra clothes now go pack." I say to the girls smiling.  
I see them go upstairs and being as I am only 4'10 Jensen had a lot of extra height over me. Which I moved to go to the table and I was pushed into the wall and my neck was being attacked by kiss and bites then Jensen kissed me which I always hate when he does that because I just melt for him. "Easy Tiger." I say pushing him back alittle. "Come on Love the Girls are upstairs getting there stuff packed they are like Jared which means they take to long." Jensen says kissing me again and I kissed him back but I can feel his hand move south and I stopped him.

It was about an hour after I got my stuff together and got the girls In my truck and got down the road to Jared's house in Texas. When I knocked on the front door Gen answer with a smile. "Hey Allie it's good to see you." Gen says smiling at me and my daughter's. "It's great to see you too Gen it's been awhile how is Shepherd,Tom, and Odette." I say as we walk into the house more. "They are very good it been tough with Jared being gone a lot but it's good." Gen says looking at me smiling. "Well that's good Gen." I say looking at them then I see the girls go to the bathroom to get changed. I walk into the kitchen being as I'm very hungry. "Well hello Allie." Misha says hugging me. "Hey Misha." I say smiling at him then I see Jared outside with Jensen. "Momma can we go swimming now." RainLynn asked as they came out of the bathroom with there suits on and covers over them being as they have already started going through purity like I did at there age. RainLynn And MaeLynn are getting tall like Jared and there hair is still blonde/Brown but MaeLynn her eyes are becoming hazel and RainLynn her eyes are like green/blue. "Yeah you girls can but be careful please." I say as they go outside hugging Jared and Jensen before getting into the pool. 

I walked into the office in the house feeling so much pain being here with Gen and Danneel here with them hugging and kissing Jared and Jensen is killing me I want to leave but I can't being that my Daughter's want to spend time with there Fathers. I sat down at the desk and I got on Jared laptop and search though his history which I found a lot of stuff that pissed me off. He was starting to Christmas and birthday shopping for RainLynn And MaeLynn. Then I heard a noise and signed off and closed his laptop and I sat on his desk. "Hey I have been looking for you allie." Jared says closing the door which I heard the lock click. Then before I knew it Jared was kissing me roughly and taking my jacket croptop off and my pants, and I pushed his shirt off his shoulders still kissing him hard. "Mm Jar please I need you now." I say/moan out feeling him bit my shoulder and he ripped my underwear off and then I felt alittle bit of pain as he thrusts into me hard making me moan out. "Ahh jar mm faster." I moan out feeling Jared moan out against my shoulder moving faster and harder inside of me making me feel myself getting read to cum. "Allie I love you so much." Jared says moving faster kissing me hard. Which I knew I was going to cum so I bit his lip hard which cause him to bleed and I kissed him making him taste his blood on my lips. "Jar I'm gonna cum." I moan out feeling my climax wash over me which not even two seconds later feeling Jared spilling his seeds inside me.   
"I love you so much Jared." I say looking at him and kissing him then he pulls out and pulls his pants up. "I love you too allie." Jared says handing me my croptop. I put it on and I pick up my Black Lacey underwear that is now ripped in half. "Thanks Jar you ripped another part of My favorite underwear both you and Jensen love ripping them." I say pulling my jeans on and my heels back on. "Well you know I will buy you some more." Jared says smiling at me as he pulls his shirt on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexandria's POV**

It was going on 2pm which everyone was getting ready to go home but Rainy and MaeMae want to stay with Jared tonight which Of Course Jared had said yes but as Gen Doesn't know that They are his daughter's she thinks of them as her nieces being as they call Jared uncle when Gen is around. "Be Good Tonight Okay And I will be back tomorrow to get both of you I love you my angel babies." I say hugging and kissing my babies bye. Then I left and got home so that I could let linkin in the house from being outside the hole morning because I know Jensen let her outside. When I got in I went to the back door and linkin Jay came running in the door happily jumping to get picked up then walked over to her bed and lays Down. Linkin is a Husky/Wolf mix and she is still a puppy because Jensen got her for the girls for Easter, and it's only being of June so she is only 3months old. "Awe link did you miss momma babygirl and I know you saw daddy earlier babygirl." I say hugging her then she lays back down in her bed in the kitchen. I got in the shower washed everything and I wrapped a towel around me, when I walked into my room and I felt pain go through my body as my back was now against the wall, I looked up and saw Jensen. "Is there a reason your here." I say pushing him backwards away from me so I can walk to my closet. "Yeah you wouldn't have fun with me this morning but you had sex with Jared in his house with everyone there? What do you think would of happen if someone heard you guys or better yet Gen huh you would have been a dead girl huh alex look at me!" Jensen says as he shakes me. "I'm sorry okay I'm sorry." I say breaking down and start crying and thinking everything is my fault and I fall on the floor just breaking down crying. Then I saw darkness come around me.

**Jensen's POV**

I was sitting on the floor with Allie in my arms when I felt her stop moving. "Allie Baby come on wake up." I say shaking her a little . At which she didn't move and I got a blanket wrapped around her and took off to my truck with her in my arms. I put her in the backseat and took off to the hospital. "Jared get the girls and get to the hospital Now it's Allie." I say getting Jared's voicemail. I pulled into the hospital and ran in to get someone when I got a nurse I ran back out and got allie out of the truck in which they took her to see what happening to her. It felt like 2 hours later in which Jared,RainLynn,MaeLynn,Misha,and Mark are now here with me waiting. Then a nurse came out. "The family of Alexandria Adams." The nurse says when both me and Jared stood up being that her family is still in Pennsylvania. "Yes we are what is wrong with her please we need to know." I say getting upset more. "Well Alexandria her body was going into shock which cause her heart to stop for about 2 mins we brought her back and did surgery to take her Gallbladder out as it was starting to swell which causes gallstones but she is Fine Now." Nurse haliwell says walking away after saying we can see her. We walked to her room being as it's just me and Jared where Allie is laying in bed watching tv but looking very pale. "Hey guys." Alexandria says smiling at us. "Why didn't you tell us Alexandria." Jared says looking at her with sadness in his eyes. "I don't know what you mean." Alexandria says looking away from us. "Alex your Gallbladder was swell which someone in your family had to have there's out." I says getting upset thinking about how we could have lost her. "Jensen and Jared I didn't know but I'm still here." Alexandria says smiling.

**Alexandria's POV**

It has been a week since my gallbladder surgery and I'm in Pittsburgh at a comic con with Jared and Jensen which RainLynn and MaeLynn are at my parents house about 45mins from here. I was dressed in a pair of Black Skinny Jeans with a Purple Lacy Croptop with Jared's Hoodie over it but it's not zipped up and I put my Black high heel Ankle Boots and I put my lacy beanie on my hair which I curled and it's stopped at my ears. I got my makeup Done and put my iPhone 6 Plus in the pocket of Jared's hoodie and walked out to meet the guys. "Hey Lovebugs what's shaken." I say smiling looking at Jared And Jensen. "We are good just getting ready to go in here where were you for the gold panel?" Jensen asked looking at me. "I was talking with one of my friends that I haven't seen in years we went to school together since 4th grade till I left in 6th grade." I say looking at him. "Okay..."Jensen started but was cut off as our PA came to get us to go on stage. We walked on stage and everyone was screaming and we were going to sit down with Jared on my one side and Jensen on my other but when they sat down. I starting giggling and they looked at me. "Sorry guys the chair is too tall haha." I say giggling and Jared picked me up and put me on the chair. We started taking questions. "Hi I'm Marie and this question is for Alexandria, we know you have siblings and I wanted to know did you ever bring your little brother or sister with you to work or anything." Marie asked looking at me. "Well there was about it was the end of February which I had taken My Little Sister Jay with me to Vancouver because my mom was having gastric bypass surgery on March First and I had asked my mom and Dad if they want me to take Jay and my little Brother Cj with me for a week Which my sister said yes but my brother didn't want to miss School so I had gotten on a plane got Jay with me 2Days before my moms surgery but got all of her stuff she would need but when I got on the plane with Jay she was freaking out because she had never been on a plane but anyway I had brought her to Vancouver which she had a great time." I say looking at her. It was about 20mins with about 20 Questions which were just for Jensen and Jared. "Hi I'm Christian and my question is for Alexandria and Jensen, is it true that your Characters have a romantic relationship going on." Christian asked smiling at us. "Well there kinda is a romantic relationship going on between RainLynn and Dean as they have been together for years but then never had told anyone." Jensen says looking at me. "But as they do have a great relationship as Sam,RainLynn,and Dean are a family from when I came on with my character in the end of season 1 so I really think that RainLynn And one of the Winchester's will get together thanks." I say looking at her with a smile. "Hi I'm Ryan and my question is for all three of you, we all know you have children and what is the best moment that you felt love for the first time." Ryan says looking at us. "Well for me it was when my Daughter JJ was born just that feeling of love that I knew she would always be my babygirl and when my twins were born it's was like I have never felt love from anyone like the love I have for my children." Jensen say looking at her. "It's kind of the same thing for me with my two sons and my daughter it's like the love you will never feel again." Jared says looking at me. " well for me I was 15 when I got pregnant and my mom was pregnant with my little sister at the time which shocked all of us because I was very young but that didn't stop me from growing up and working and also being a mom but when my twin girls RainLynn And MaeLynn were born I was like in love when I saw them being as I was told at like 13-14 years old that I could never have children so when I found out about them I'm like don't care what you say but I'm keeping my babies which they are 9 going to be 10 in October." I say smiling at her. "Hi I'm Cara and my question is for Jared and Alexandria, Being as you started out young on supernatural what did you think when you first saw each other." Cara says smiling. "Well my first day on set was crazy being as I had watched the show before hand and getting the part and for me I was 13years old but meeting Jared was like wow your tall and he said wow your really short." I say looking at Jared laughing. "Yeah I was 22 but meeting her was like oh my we have a new cast member to pick on and just give her love because most holidays we were together being as if i was up in Pennsylvania with her or her in Texas with us it was just a great feeling that we made her life great thank." Jared says looking at me and I start crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandria's POV

It was about 9:00pm and we were finally done with the convention for today but we have to get up early tomorrow. I got off the phone with RainLynn And MaeLynn when there was a knock on my door. "Hey come in." I say looking at Jared as he walked into my room. "Is it just us in here." Jared says looking everywhere. "Jare there is no one here what's going......." I started to say but was cut off by Jared kissing me hard. "Allie just shut up please." Jared says as he unzips his hoodie and pushes it off my shoulders starts kissing my neck down to my breast as I only had his hoodie on. "Mmmm Jared." I say as I feel his hands go down to my shorts and pushes them down to my knees which he pushes my underwear down with them and I kicked them off as jared stood between my legs as I was sitting on the end of the bed. "Allie I need you very badly." Jared says looking at me then takes his sweatpants off and I see he isn't wearing any boxers. "Mmm fuck me hard." I moan out looking up at him and he smiles at me as his thrusts into me hard. "Fuck allie your so tight." Jared moan out moving faster inside me. "Jare I'm gonna ah cum." I moan out as he moves faster. "Ahh Baby cum for me." Jared moans out grabbing my hip and thrusts inside hard and I felt myself cum hard which cause Jared to spill inside me, I kissed him hard. "Babygirl I miss being able to be inside you." Jared says looking down at me as we are now laying down on my bed in the hotel room. "Same babe I miss you too, you know the day of that party when we.." I say looking at him. "Babygirl what's going on?" Jared Asks as he looks at me. "Jare Jensen knows that we did he freaked out on me because of that." I say looking at him. "Did he hurt you?" Jared asks as there was a knock on the door. I got up and put Jared's hoodie back on and open it alittle to see Jensen. "Come in." I say as he walks into my room. "Well I can see you were busy hey Jared." Jensen says as he looks at Jared. "Is there something you need because I am tired." I say looking at him after closing my door. "Yeah I do but it can wait unless you want Jared to watch us?" Jensen says as he starts kissing my neck. "It wouldn't be the first time Jay." Jared says looking at us with a smirk on his face. Jensen takes my hoodie off and kisses me hard as I feel his hand start to rub my pussy, I moan out as I threw my head back and ache off the bed. "Mmm Allie." Jensen says pulling his pants down and thrusts into me. "Uhh Jensen mmm." I moan out looking up at him with my eyes filled with lust. I feel two sets of lips on my neck which I know that they are Jared and Jensen's. "Fuck so tight." Jensen moans out moving faster inside me. "Im gonna... c-cum." I moan out coming undone on Jensen then I feel him spill into me and I feel something warm on my back. I look move my hands to Jensen head that was still in my neck. "Mmm I love you." I say kissing the side of his head as he is trying to calm his breathing.

I hear my alarm going off I went to turn it off only to feel a body in front of me and I can feel one behind me. I open my eyes to see Jensen in front of me and Jared behind me. "Turn that off Jensen." Jared says as his face is in my neck. "Maybe if you move I can turn it off." I say getting up and climbing over Jensen to turn my alarm off. "You boys need to go get ready we have a panel in an hour and a half." I say getting a shower. By the time I get out Jared is sitting on the bed with my phone in his hand talking to the girls. I get dressed in a purple/black Lacey croptop with a black pair of shorts with rips in them with my purple vans. When Jared gets off my phone he puts in back on charge and told me his was getting a shower and changed,I got my hair and makeup done with my earring in and my mother's necklace with my girls birth stones in them. As I get down to the panel I met Jared and Jensen down there and with much love I got my Starbucks, the panel today was the last one and I just wanted to go see my babies. The panel went quickly and I was on my way to my parents house in my truck with Jared next to me and Jensen in back of us in his SUV.   
It was a good 45 mins till we got to my parents house when I got out of my truck with Jared getting his bag I see RainLynn And MaeLynn running to me with my little sister Jayda. "Mom we missed you so much where is dad at." Mae and Rain says at the same time. "Well Daddy Jared is over there and Daddy Jensen is now coming up the driveway." I say smiling and I see my mom coming over on the golf cart. "It's good to see you guys it's been awhile." My Mom Tina says Hugging me then I see Jayda running with RainLynn And MaeLynn To hug Jensen. "Momma I need to talk to it's important and no I'm not pregnant just need momma daughter time." I say looking at my mom getting upset.

"So your tell me that you want to tell Gen and Danneel that MaeLynn and RainLynn are Jensen and Jared's daughters but just think about it don't you think they will freak out?" Tina says looking at me with her coffee which caused me to look out the window of the closed in porch to see Jared helping my dad Bobby and brother CJ with the wood cropping and Jensen in the pool with all of the kids which is Mae,Rain,Jay, and my Niece Baylee. "Yeah I know they will freak out mom but I can keep the girls from calling them dad when they are at home they need to know that they can call them dad everyday all the time." I say crying alittle bit which caused Bella and Linkin to come up to me and lay there heads on my legs. "See Bella even knows your upset along with linkin your other babygirl you need to do what's best for you and your children I know you will pick the right thing." Tina says looking at me. "Thanks Momma I love you." I say hugging my mom smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alexandria's POV**

Well it's been a good two months since I have seen my parents and my girls are back in school in 4th grade which I got to see them on there first Day as the half of July and the hole month of August I was filming which was only two episodes as my character got killed off in the first episode and I was doing flash back of what happened. But now that I don't have a job I'm just with my babies. But Now I have No friends being as When Gen and Danneel found out that RainLynn And MaeLynn are Jared and Jensen's Daughter they kinda went against me with calling me a whore and slut which caused me to open my mouth to tell them that I have still been sleeping with them and that just caused a big fight with fist and a lot of blood. I'm to recapture the moment For you.

_**(2 months ago in August Flashback)** _

I get up to make breakfast for the girls First Day Of 4th Grade, is dressed in a pair of black shorts and Black Tanktop with Jared's Flannel he left over here. As it turned to 7:00am, I was done with breakfast and the girls are up getting ready then my back door comes open leaving Linkin back in crying for Jensen to hold her along with Jared. "Good Morning Honey." Jensen says kissing my head then taking a plate to sit down. "Good Morning Babygirl." Jared says kissing my neck and taking the next plate sitting down looking for something. "Girls get down here." I yell up the stairs which they both ran down. "Allie where is the ketchup and syrup at?"Jensen and Jared asked at the same time. "Fridge." I say starting to think about it as the girls sit down to eat and I get my plate. I look at Jared's plate as I made eggs and bacon with a waffle and how Jared's plate look like mine which is syrup all over it and ketchup too. "Oh my gosh?" I yell looking at them. "What babe." Jensen Asked looking at me and eating . "Nothing I forgot to get money out for them today for lunch." I say looking at them still thinking. "That's fine honey we got it." Jared says giving the girls money and they got put on the bus and I got a shower,Dressed in a Black Tanktop with Black Skinny Jeans with my brown boots and my red leather Jacket. "Are you guys coming with me I told Gen I would be over today because she told me that she has to tell me something along with danneel?" I say/ask walking to the door after leaving linkin in the house being as it's going to be really hot today and locking everything up. "Yeah." Jensen says walking to his truck with Jared in the passenger seat and I get in my truck then out of my driveway to Gen's house. As I pull in I can see Gen putting Tom on the bus. Then I get out and walk in as I see the shepherd and justice along with the twins and Jared's daughter. "Hey girls what's up?" I Ask looking at them while they are burning hole into me. "Is it true?"Danneel Asked making confused. "What true you have me lost." I say looking at them while them both looked at Jared and Jensen. "I'm going to kill both of you just remember I know." I say/yell at both of them. "So it's true you fucked them when you were 15 and had your daughter's to them which making both of them there fathers." Gen says looking at me. "Yeah pretty much." I say looking at them with a smirk. "I guess your just a slut and your daughter's are going to turn out like you." Danneel says looking at me and I lost it. "Don't you fuckin Dare put my daughter's names in your mouth okay and no they won't turn out like me because 1. I had sex with both of them as we all were drunk so please shut your mouth." I say getting in Danneel's Face. "Back the fuck away from her you Whore." Gen says pushing me away. Which I lost it and punched her in the face and hit her twice when Jared got me off her. "By the way Gen and Danneel I'm still having sex with both of them, I guess they just love a younger woman." I say smirking looking at them and Danneel threw herself at me and punched me in the face which I punched her hard in the face. "Will all of you Stop now." Jensen says pulling Danneel off of me. Which I flipped myself off the floor. "Get the fuck out of my house and if you come near both of them you will regret it." Gen says looking at me and then Jared. "Peace bitches." I say looking at them then I left Jared house and drove home to get cleaned up.

_**(End of flashback)** _

I'm still up at midnight being as it's been awhile since I have seen both Jared and Jensen. Which this weekend is the twins birthday they are turning 10 and i have everything planned but tonight the girls had there birthday party at Jensen's house letting the girls have a sleepover for there birthday. I get out of bed and go downstairs to make coffee just to think about how I made my life so messed up and it's raining as I got my coffee and a bag of chips, I sat in the big window seat just looking out the window and I felt linkin climb up and lay down at my feet looking at me with sad eyes. I'm very sad and started to cry that I didn't even hear the back door open. A flash of lighting and I saw a tall person which caused me to scream and it was Jared. "Oh my god I didn't mean to scare you honey." Jared says looking at me with his long hair wet from the rain. "Well you did a great job why are you here? I thought you would be at Jensen's for the girls sleepover." I say/ask looking at him with sad eyes. "Well I was because Tom and shepherd are over there but I went home and found Gen in bed with another guy." Jared says looking at me with sad eyes. "Wow sucks so are you getting a divorce from her?" I ask looking at him as he sits down on the window seat moving linkin so he could lay down some which linkin just climb up next to him and went back to sleep. "Yeah I guess she want me out of the house along with Tom and Shepherd and odette." Jared says looking at me as the rain starts coming down hard. "Well I could say move in with me being as I did get a 12 bedroom house with 12 1/2bathrooms but Rainy and MaeMae Have there own room plus the master bedroom so there are only 9bedrooms left." I say looking down at him. "Well I can make Tom and shepherd share a room and Odette can have her own room so that will only be two rooms taken?" Jared says at up at me smiling. "Okay and where would you sleep at?" I ask smirking at him. "Well I could share a room with you." Jared says getting up alittle looking at me and I had already put my coffee and chips on the table by the window and when Jared moved linkin got up and walked to her bed and went back to sleep. "Really I don't know." I say smiling at him. Which caused him to kiss me hard and pull me to were I'm now under him with his hand under the flannel shirt I'm wearing which means no short or bra. "Mm Allie you smell so good I missed you so much, I missed everything about you." Jared says kissing my neck and sucking on my sweet spot which causes me to moan out. "Jare we shouldn't do this now because you upset, oh god don't stop." I say/moaning out as I feel his finger now inside me moving fast. "I can't wait anymore babygirl." Jared says kissing me and I heard his pants fall to the floor and I see him in his tight black boxers. I kiss him hard I feel him take my underwear off and throw them to floor. Then I felt him start kissing down my neck and I move my hands to his hair pulling alittle getting a moan from him and I smiled into the kiss which I felt a pain in between my legs and moaned out. "Mmm allie so tight." Jared moans out moving faster inside me I put my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me making him go deeper. "Jare mm faster.." I moan out running my fingers down his back with my nails digging in alittle bit. "Babygirl I'm gonna c-cum." Jared moans out and he moves faster which causes me to cum and I feel him still thrusting but it was becoming more slow which I know his cumin and I feel Jared fall on me a little with his face in my neck. "Mm I have missed you babe so much." I say running my fingers threw his hair. But both Jared and I don't see anyone nearby watching us but there was.

**Jared's POV**

In the morning I wake up with allie by me and I see that we are on her window seat in the living room but the curtains on the window are closed and I look to see allie sleeping with her head on my arm and the throw blanket she keeps here is over us then I look down and see linkin sleeping with her head on my feet. I hear my phone go off which I had to move to get it out of my pocket which caused allie to wake up.

_**Phone Convo** _

"Hello." I say into my phone then hearing girly screams coming through the phone. "DaddyJay hey come back plus daddy and danneel are fighting which is making J.J, Tom, Shepherd,Zepplin,Arrow,And Odette cry." RainLynn says as I start to think of why odette is there. "Okay I will be over now with your mom I love you." I say quickly then hanging up.

_**Phone Convo Over** _

"Allie get up fast we got to go." I say getting dress quickly. "Why what's wrong." Alexandria says getting up and getting dressed in her tanktop and shorts that she keeps downstairs putting her hoodie on because she doesn't have a bra on. "Something is wrong at Jensen's." I say putting my shoes back on and allie put her flip flops on and grabbed her phone. We got into my car and drove to Jensen in like two minutes. As we got there I see lights on and I see all of the children In JJ's room looking out the window. I get out and run inside with allie behind me which I see Jensen being held up against the wall with a gun pointed at him by a guy I never saw before then I hear allie scream which I see the guy I saw at my house with Gen holding allie close with a knife to her neck. "Okay everyone just calm down." I say looking at danneel hoping that she would make this all stop. "Why Should I stop being pissed at her for making my marriage a living hell I think not." Danneel says looking at allie with hate in her eyes. I looked at allie and she did something that I haven't seen her do since season one of our show.

**Alexandria's POV**

I feel the knife against my neck getting very pissed at them then I freaked out. I hit the guy in the face then flipped out of his hold and I see Gen running at me which I ran to the wall and flipped kicked her in the chest and she went down. Then I feel a knife shoulder and it was pulled out but I was pushed to the floor I turn around to see danneel over me with a gun in my face. "So I'm seeing if I shot you then RainLynn And MaeLynn will be sent to love with your family far away from us, and Jensen can sign his rights away from them and we will act like they never happen!" Danneel says pointing the gun in my face. "No do you really think you could shot me and get away with it?" I say looking up at her and that's when I felt fire in my arm. "Oh my God you just shot me in the shoulder your a crazy bitch." I yelled at her then she grabbed my neck trying to choke me and I started getting lightheaded then I heard another gun shot and my world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please Comment tell me what you think and would want in the next chapter also vote! Thanks for reading)


	6. Chapter 6

**Alexandria's POV**

I shot up from where I was which I looked around the room and Jared is sleeping by me still on the window seat. I picked my phone up off the table which it said 9:00am. I was trying to breath but it was hard which I put the flannel back on just to get upstairs. As I got to my room throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper then jumped in the shower just trying to breath. I heard Jared coming upstairs which I was already done with my hair and body, I got out after wrapping a towel around me and my hair. As I got to my sink to brush my teeth which Jared was just getting ready to jump in the shower. "Are you okay honey?" Jared Asks me while he is by the shower door. "Yes I'm fine Love." I say as he just looks at me but he gets in the shower and I take my morning pills that I have been on for depression and I.E.D then put them back before he could see them. I walked into my closet got a Black Bra and Panties Set our Then my Black/Sliver Skinny Jean with my Sliver Long Sleeves Croptop with My Black and White Checkered Flannel over it so I wouldn't have to wear a hoodie, seeing my high tops that I got made with Winchester on the sides and I put them on. It's about 5mins till we have to be at the airport to go back to Pennsylvania for the girls birthday party with my family, Jared,Tom,Shepherd, and Odette are coming with us since he is off for a week with Jensen directing a episode of supernatural and of course linkin is coming with mommy to see her grandparents. I have everything packed and in the suv getting ready to leave for the airport. "Does everyone have everything?" Jared asked all the kids and me which everyone is good. When we got to the airport and got on the private Jet that I ask Jensen if I could use it for the girls which he said yes.

_**(3hour plane ride over)** _

I finally pulled into my parents driveway SUV I rented. I parked the car which RainLynn and MaeLynn got out with Linkin and let her in the fence with Bella then came and help me with the kids while Jared got the bags. "Momma I missed you." I say giving my momma a hug with Jayda hugging my side. "Jayda I missed you too go hang out with RainLynn and MaeLynn." I say hugging Jayda then her running off. "Alexandria it's been to long why are there three more kids then there should be." Tina asked looking at me with a laugh. "Jared didn't want to miss the girls birthday party here since him and Gen are getting a Divorce, I guess she wants nothing to do with him or the kids which is sad." I say to mom as we walk into the house. I put odette down on the floor watching her crawling around. "Are you and dad taking the kids trick or treating?" I ask looking at mom when dad walks in with our bags with Jared behind him. "Yeah your mom is taking them because your sister is being evil and why do you always hide him away from all of us?"Bobby asked looking at me then Jared. I smiled at that being as my dad has hated Jared and Jensen he found out that they were Mae and Rain's fathers. It midnight when I walk out on the porch in a hoodie and sweatpants just watching the land which for me thinking of how far my life has gone with getting a part on Supernatural to becoming a mother at a young age but still being able to be a teenager and a mom to my twin girls. "Hey what are you doing outside it's after Midnight Momma." RainLynn asked looking at me with MaeLynn and Jayda behind her. "Well I'm 24years old and the mother of you two, Wanna try that Again?" I say looking at them which caused us to laugh. "Really Alex why are you out here? Everyone is sleeping." Jayda says looking at me with a look that all of Adams girls have. "Because I wanna Think About everything and having Now That have a great Life, but that only means that I have my girls Now and Jared." I say looking at them which caused the twins to look at me werid along with Jayda. "Mom are you saying that you and DaddyJay were never together at all?" RainLynn says looking at me with a sad look. "Girls I had both of you at 15years old I was very young which is why I'm very close with you guys trying to be your best friend but Your Mother at the same time because I don't want you guys to have children at 15 like I did. I want you girls to go to college and be something I couldn't be." I say getting sad with tears in my eyes. "Mom what are you talking about? Your everything that I want to be,with being an actress just no kids till I'm 25 and married but Your My Momma and my Best Friend." MaeLynn says looking at me and they all came over and hugged me with a smile. "Girls come on we are going to be late!" I say getting my car keys and purses. "Alex we are just going to pick up there ice cream cake." Christina says looking at me with a look that she used when I'm trying to get the girls to hurry up. "I know but they wanted to come with being as I have Jayda and mom helping watching odette because Jared is helping down put all the stuff up." I say getting upset looking at her. "Alex calm Down Please breath tell the girls to stay here and help mom, both you and I will go get there cake." Christina says looking at me and RainLynn And MaeLynn walk in the living room. "Okay RainLynn And MaeLynn both of you are staying here to help Yaya out with odette and your brothers too if they come in along with BayBay because she is playing with Tom and Shepherd." I say getting my keys which they got mad. "Mom you told us we could go." RainLynn says getting mad at me which i only had to do one thing. I walk out the door and looked around for Jared. "JARED COME GET YOU DAUGHTERS RIGHT NOW!" I yell for him which caused the girl to run out and try and stop me. "It's okay we will stay here love you momma." MaeLynn says hugging me with a smile along with RainLynn. "Good choice girls love you." I say getting in my truck with Christina and driving off.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (THIS IS MY STORY I WROTE IT AND HAVE ALL THE RIGHTS TO IT ALONG WITH MY CHARACTERS)

**Alexandria's POV**

I got into the shop that I order there cake from that just make ice cream cakes. "Order For Adams please." I say looking at the nice lady behind the desk. "Alec why is it that you had to order a ice cream cake for the twins?" Christina asks me as I got my phone out to texts Jensen to tell him to texts the girls phones being as it's there birthday. "You can thank Jensen for that he got the girls an ice cream cake that had there favorite ice cream in it but since they have two different flavors they Like Jensen made they choose one well I'm there Mother so I got half and half, plus Jared is help paying for it." I say looking at her with a smile and I pulled out Jared debit card. "Alec with us not being raised on money is it hard for you to have money right now? I know you love Jared I can see it in your eyes but the twins being raised like this is crazy." Christina says looking at me which makes me get sad alittle. "Kina you know why I'm always getting them anything they want because we didn't get to have everything we wanted growing up and I always promised mom and dad that I would buy them a house one day but I bought them a farm because I knew that is what they wanted. Just like I paid to fix up our old house so you could live in it with Baylee because you want her to have a stable house hold." I say looking at her with sad eyes. "I know sissy and I'm thankful for it."Christina says smiling at me as the woman brings out the cake which had Happy 10th Birthday RainLynn And MaeLynn in rainbow colors with there cake having a purple  heart with Princess In it for MaeLynn and in a Hot Pink heart it has Princess for RainLynn being as there fathers call them all the time. "This look great thank you so much." I say looking at Ms. Mary for making it. "Your welcome Alex I'm just glad for your girls to have another great birthday party." Ms. Mary says looking at me with a smile and hugging me.

I got back to my parents house in knew time to put there cake in the big deep freeze in the garage so it can stay there till we are ready for it. I walk out of the Garage to being pulled in a hard chest and I knew it was Jared from his smell and being so much taller then me. "Are you done putting stuff up for there party in the building?" I ask Jared as I just need to be hugged. "Yes and your dad has told me something really interesting." Jared says looking at me with a look. "What did he say jare I'm sorry if it was rude." I say looking up at him with me still being in his arms. "No allie it like he read my mind, he told me that if I wanted to ask you to marry me that I have his blessing and that he wants to have my kids call him papa because they are family now too." Jared says kissing my head with a smile on his face. "Well I'm glad babe because I do love you very much and we have brats together haha." I say giggling at what I said looking at RainLynn,MaeLynn,Jayda,and Baylee Playing with Tom and Shepherd smiling. "Come on in the house your freezing." Jared says pulling me into the house knowing I get cold very easily because i have something in my body that gets me cold very fast.

It was 4:00pm the time of the girls party and RainLynn has on a Black/Red checkered T-Shirt with Black Skinny Jeans and her Black/Red Checkered Knee High Converses And MaeLynn has on a Black Tanktop with a Black/Purple Checkered Flannel on over it and Black Skinny Jeans with her Black/Purple Checkered Knee High Converses and there hair is curled and make-up done but RainLynn has black and red where MaeLynn has black and purple. I have on a Black/Purple Croptop with a Red Tanktop under it with Black Skinny Jeans with my black high heel Ankle Boots and my hair is curly but I have my red Beanie on it, and my make up done lightly. Jayda had an outfit on like MaeLynn with Purple/White checkered Flannel over a Purple Tanktop with a pair of Black Skinny Jeans and her Purple/Red Checkered Knee High Converses on and her hair is straight with her make up done lightly, Being as they are best friends. I was taking pictures of everyone along with Jared. Jared got there cake in and we all sang happy birthday and the girls screamed when they saw Jensen walk in the building with Justice,Arrow,and Zeppelin. I smiled at that but then I saw danneel and I got pissed which I walked over to him. "What the Fuck Jensen you didn't say you were coming to Pennsylvania?" I say looking at him with a very mad look. "Do I have to ask you to come to my daughter's birthday party?" Jensen asks looking at me which got me even more pissed off. "Yes you kinda Do Jay being as why did you bring her here the last time I saw her she pouched me in the face for us Fucking even after you married her so yeah you have to ask me before you bring danneel here with all of my family Jensen Ross!" I say trying not to yell so people couldn't hear me. "Jensen I think you need to leave or tell Danneel to leave Now your children can stay but I want Danneel off of my property Now." Tina says holding me while I'm shaking being very mad and I walk to the bathroom in there and cry being as I'm mad but also because I always have to mess everything up. "Al are you okay it's me Christina." Christina asks me through the door while I just cry more. "No sissy I'm not okay." I say crying more but I got up and clean up my face and walked out for her to see me. "Mom made Danneel Leave but Jensen pissed off but I told him that this is his daughter's birthday to not cause a scene." Christina says looking at me with a smile. "Thank you sissy." I say hugging her and walking back to my girls.

It was going on 8:00pm which all of my family left at 6:00pm after what happen with Jensen, so I just was playing music and letting MaeLynn and RainLynn dance along with Jayda out by the bonfire that I had my dad start Jared was sitting by the fire with a beer in his hand because he got Tom and shepherd to sleep along with Odette. My parents are in the house along with CJ. Christina and Baylee left to go home because tomorrow they are all going trick or treating being as it's Halloween and the girls turn 10 at 12:00am. The next song made me happy which it was What If by Kane Brown. I start dancing and I had a wine cooler being as I need to drink alittle with Jensen making me pissed off. "Baby you need to dance more often." Jared says in my ear to I can only hear him. I smile at that while watching Rain,Mae,and Jay dancing. I just enjoy all of this being with my family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the twins birthday on how Alexandria did it since they were younger and still do it! Family Doesn't End In Blood But only the people Close to You Gets to be Your Family)

**Alexandria's POV**

I get done with my make up which is dark and I got my hair done in a way I had it in the show which is curly and I re-dyed my hair purple but I had gotten it cut short so my purple highlights turned into a hole head of purple hair. I put on a outfit I made which is a black Tanktop with rips in it and a pair of tight Black Skinny jeans that had a rip in the knees with my Black Spike Ankle Boots And I put on my Black Hoodie that has always a Winchester on it. I grabbed my phone to get the kids to in my truck along with my brother and sister to my moms van. I walk out of my room to see Jayda,RainLynn, And MaeLynn dressed in a black T-Shirt that says I'm A Winchester By Blood with blue skinny jeans and Black/Blue Converses, RainLynn And MaeLynn has on the back of the Black Hoodies that has Little Winchester with Jared and Jensen name under it and Jayda has Little Singer on her black hoodie with my name under it. I look at shepherd and Tom which I started giggling because Tom is dressed like Sam is and Shepherd is dressed like Dean. "You look so cute my babies." I say smiling and seeing Jared with his leather jacket and a black pair of skinny jeans with a red flannel on and his boots. "Odette look at momma she looks like you." Jared says to odette with a smile because she does look like me with a flannel with a onesie under it with baby jeans and black converse. "Awe you look like me my sweet girl." I say hugging her to me as we all get loaded up into the cars then we are off to my hometown to Trick or Treat.

It's been 2hours which means it's pass nap time and I have very mean children right now but all I have Jared do is hold Odette and she gets candy. But for me all I want is to lay shepherd down so he won't be crabbing but as I have my 5 children to have fun so when I leave to go home I don't have to deal with evil pre-teens. "Jared how is it now that your with Alex." Celeana says looking at me and Jared which gets me pissed off because all of my life she has taken every Bf I ever had which was just two because I wasn't giving sex out after I had my girls and because I was never home, I was in Vancouver or L.A. filming which always killed any relationships I had. "It's great because now I don't have to hide my girls that I used to have to do because of Gen." Jared says holding Odette close as she is falling asleep. "That's great I'm glad that Alex is happy now." Celeana says walking away with her daughter in her arms. "I want to leave because I can see the story now did you hear how Alex got Jared after trying to fuck up his marriage for years." I say looking at him as shepherd came over and wanted me to hold him so I sat down and put him in my lap. "Alex when are you having more children?" Lillian asked me which I thought I couldn't breath. "Never I have 3 new babies and I didn't have to birth them." I say smiling at them. My mom took shepherd from me and that's when I heard RainLynn scream I took off running out of the yard running down the road till I got to the park and I saw MaeLynn on the ground getting beat up and RainLynn was trying to get the girl off her and I saw it was Meleana which I got pissed off. RainLynn saw me and moved because she saw I was pissed. "Get the fuck off my daughter!" I yelled pulling her off of MaeLynn and throwing her away from Mae. "What the fuck is wrong with you Meleana?" I ask helping MaeLynn up, Jayda and RainLynn got her to help her down to the house. When I got there my mom is seeing if MaeLynn is alright. "Who started this?" Celeana asks looking at Meleana which she has a cut of her cheek and a black and blue eye. "MaeLynn started it." Meleana says looking at her with hate. "I didn't mom she did because she said that your a whore and will always be one." MaeLynn says looking at me while she hugs Jared. "I didn't." Meleana says looking at me with eyes that I knew she was lying. "Meleana your not in trouble because what you said was right Alex is nothing but a whore sleeping with two guys that were older then her and getting pregnant at 15 sounds like a whore to me." Celeana says walking up to me getting in my face. "At least I'm still with the guy that got me pregnant and didn't choose drugs or his daughters." I say with a smirk on my face. "Your with one of them as I heard Jensen doesn't want you anymore, doesn't want his daughters either." Celeana says smiling at me. That's when I lost it and pouched her in the face making her nose bleed and she pouches me back then I get on top of her and hit her in the face twice when someone pulled me off which was Devon Celeana boyfriend and he throw me down on the ground, he went to kick me when Jared pouched him in the face knocking him out. "Okay I think it time for you to get the fuck out of here." Mellissa says looking at me while she helps Celeana up from the ground. "Don't worry you whore we are leaving and you won't ever have to see me again, come on girls we are going get your brothers." I say picking up Odette from my moms arms. "I'm leaving too you don't disrespect my daughter and her children like that I don't want your children around cj or Jayda ever again." Tina says getting Jayda and cj in the van. Jared got the kids in my truck and helped me into the passenger seat then took off driving back to my parents house.

When we got back to my parents house putting the babies down for there nap and changed into comfortable clothes I sat on the porch with a cup of coffee trying to think when Mae and Rain came out to me and hugs me tightly then I heard music which Mae wanted to do the flips I can do which I ran off the porch did a couple back flips then got into a front flip and landed it. "Now Momma this is what we always wanted for a birthday for you to be happy." RainLynn says hugging me with a smile. Now I understand that I have the Best Children in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alexandria's POV**

I wake up to girls talking which are RainLynn, MaeLynn,and Jayda, which Jayda is staying till I go back in December for Christmas and New Years. My momma let Jayda get home schooled when everyone was just being friends with her because I am her sister. I look over at my phone to see that it's 4:00am and I look over which Jared is sleeping like the Dead. "Of course he can sleep through a zombie Apocalypse too." I say to myself as I get up and throwing one of Jared's hoodies on as I walk downstairs to the living room. "Jay is that really what mom told you." RainLynn says getting some popcorn as I walk to the doorway of the living room. "Yes she told me that she met Jensen a year before working on Supernatural she said she met him on a movie called Devour where she played his little sister." Jayda says giggling along with Mae as they eat popcorn. I walk into the kitchen and sit down thinking of how I did meet Jensen working on that movie.

I walk back upstairs to my room when I hear Odette crying alittle in her room. As I walk into see her laying down in her crib with shepherd laying in the chair in her room holding a bear that he always had. "Hey babyboy what's wrong?"I ask him while picking him up and putting him in my lap holding him close. "Momma don't want me anymore now I no have a momma anymore." Shepherd says looking up at me with tears in his eyes. "Babyboy you have a momma still." I say looking at him with a smile. "Who?" Shepherd asks looking up at me with a small smile. "You have me which I will be your momma now babyboy, I love you so much." I say smiling at him and kissing him forehead. "You momma Now." Shepherd says hugging me with a smile. "Yes baby now go back to sleep." I say picking him up to take him back to his room.

I wake up to Jared's alarm going off which I throw a pillow at him and he is walking over to the closet in just a towel. "Turn that dam thing off right now!" I say putting my head underneath my pillow. "Come on get up it's 6:30am your normaly up already." Jared asks picking up my pillow which I look up to see that throw my bear at him. "Blame your children for being up at 4:00am." I say sitting up to linkin coming in and jumping up and laying on Jared's side with her face on his pillow. "How are they my children when they do something wrong and also Jayda is your sister not mine." Jared says looking at me with a smirk which I want to kick him in the teeth. "I can't stand you Jay." I say getting up and jumping in the shower quickly. I come out of my closet in a pair of black skinny jeans with my black/Red cami with My Red Lucifer Hoodie from the tv show Lucifer, i get my black/red vans. I throw my hair in a red beanie then get my make up done. I grabe my iPhone 6Plus then walk downstairs to see Jared putting breakfast on the table with the three little ones. "Where did the Hellins drop at?" I ask filling up the water jug looking at Jared. "Back porch?" Jared says pointing to the back covered porch with three kids are sleeping. "Good I don't have to dry anything out." I say looking at him then walk outside and pouring the jug on all of them which they freaked out. I walk back in kinda glad that all of there phones on on chargers in the kitchen. "Momma why did you do that." MaeLynn says coming in with a face that Jensen makes every time he is pissed off. "Well good morning you and rain go get ready for school Jayda can get ready too because I have to go out so guess what she is going to have fun doing school work at Kim's house." I say looking at all three of them which they ran up to get ready. "Jared I hope you got everything out of our room because you aren't going up there for a good 10mins." I say sitting on the counter with a chocolate bar. "Why is Jayda showering again in our room." Jared says looking at me. "Yes I gave the boys there own rooms 12 bedrooms only go so far, we have the master bedroom 1 MaeLynn's bedroom 2, RainLynn bedroom 3, Tom's bedroom 4, Shepherd's bedroom 5, and Odette'd Bedroom 6. Plus I made the one guest room into Jayda's but the shower is not working which is why your waiting today so it can get fixed." I say looking at him with a smirk. "But you still have a lot more rooms okay so yes 12 bedrooms go very far." Jared says with a smirk. "Bite me." I say getting the chocolate Bar off the counter to eat. "Alex it's not even 7:30am and your eating chocolate oh fuck..." Jared says looking at me with a worried look which was making me very nauseous. Which I ran to the downstairs bathroom and threw up everything I ate last night and the chocolate bar. "I hate you......" I started to say but cut off with throwing up again. "Daddy what's wrong with mommy." Tom says in the kitchen eating his food. "Nothing she is fine BabyBoy." Jared says as I get up to walk out of the bathroom with the twins coming down with Jayda behind them. "You okay mom." RainLynn says looking at me with a smirk then walking to the kitchen to grabe her bag. "Shut up and let's get y'all to school." I say getting in the truck to drop Mae and Rain at school while I'm glad Jared said he would watch Jayda do her homework while he is home for the holidays coming up.

As I'm sitting in the hospital room trying to get into my head that I'm pregnant which they say that I'm oh most a month pregnant which is true because it's the middle of November and it's was October 27 when Jared and I had sex. I have an sonogram pictures where is shows more then one baby just making me so scared that Jared won't want them. "I set an appointment with your Doctor down here because the last time you were pregnant your doctor was in Pennsylvania?" Nurse Layla says looking at me with a smile. "Yes I was 15teen so it's been 10 years since I have had a baby." I say smiling at her with so much Love in my heart. "Well Alex everything is set up for you In about a month so December 16th,2017 is your appointment to check on your little ones." Nurse Layla says giving me my papers with a smile on her face.

**Jared's POV**

I'm in our room looking at the ring to ask her to marry me. I had Mae,Rain, and Jay to make allie a sign which it has a big bag of sour patch kids with a note on it that say will you marry me! Because she has told everyone that she never wants anything big which I love about her because she would rather go to Wendy and get a bacon cheeseburger and fries then go to a big dinner. "Jay dork someone is at the door." Jayda yells upstairs which I laugh alittle because she calls me Jay Dork when I call her JayBug like Alex's does and she hates it. "Okay JayBug I'm coming now." I say coming downstairs to see Jayda giving me a look like I'm going to kill you in your sleep, which is the same look Alex gives me too so yeah I'm scared Now. "Just remember I know where you sleep at." Jayda says giving me her evil eyes. "Go do your school work before your sister gets back I would hate to make you sit in class with MaeLynn because then nothing will get done." I say pointing to the laptop on the table in the living room while Odette is sitting in her playpen watching tv. "Fine JayDork." Jayda says sitting back on the couch with her headphones in and music playing on her phone that I got her as an early birthday present because Tina told me if I get it for her that I can ground her from it and take it off her.  
"Linkin come here girl." I yell for linkin as she runs into the living room. "Watch the girls." I say to linkin as she jumps on the couch to watch Jay and Odette. "What do you want Gen." I say opening the door to see my ex wife standing there. "I need to talk to you it's important." Gen says looking at me with a small smile.


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

**Alexandria's POV**

As I get home to tell Jared that we are going to have a baby but he will be shocked seeing the two babies pictures. I open the door to see Jayda still going her schoolwork and Odette sleeping being it's her nap time. I put my keys down which linkin gets up and jumps up whining alittle because I'm home. "Linkin Jay Lay down Now Before you wake Odette up." Jared says from the dining room which she does. I get closer to the dining room doorway to see Jared and Gen talking with Jared's back facing me. "Yeah I'm pregnant Jared and the baby is yours." Gen says looking at me with a smirk. "What No.... allie come here." Jared says looking back to me with tears in my eyes. "You cheated on me Jared?" I ask looking at him then running upstairs only hearing Jared telling her to leave. "Gen get out of my house and away from my children and Away From Me. You made your bed by giving all your rights up to be there Mother now Get The Fuck Out Of My House." Jared yells as he slams the door making linkin whine alittle as she hate yelling or anything loud. "Allie come out please I'm sorry you had to see her here." Jared says walking into my closet sitting down next to me which I got the sonogram pictures out on my lap. "Jared just stop you know that I have been hurt so many times you were there for me every time even when that one time was you because you got married to her, now your doing it again! It's bad enough that I can't let MaeLynn and RainLynn see Jensen because of Danneel not wanting them in the house." I say/yell looking at him with tears running down my face. "Allie I didn't get Gen pregnant you want to know the last time Gen and I had sex was the night that she went into labor with Odette because she was a day late so the baby can't be mine." Jared says looking at me with a ring in his hand. "Alexandria Dawn Adams will you Marry Me." Jared says holding the most beautiful ring in the world. "Yes Jared I will marry you." I say smiling and kissing him. "I'm very happy you said yes because then these would be in bad taste." Jared says pulling out a big bag of sour patch kids that had will you marry me? On it. "Jared why is there will you marry me on it?"I ask looking at him with a smile on my face. "Because the girls was going to be involved Mae,Rain, and Jay." Jared says smiling at me opening up the bag. "Jared I'm pregnant." I say looking up at him with the picture of the babies. "What? Really." Jared says looking at the picture of them. "Twins again." Jared says smiling at me. "Yes Jay I love you so much." I say looking at him and kissing him.


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

**Alexandria's POV**

I stand in the kitchen with My phone on shuffle in my music. I started dancing alittle making dinner. S&M by Rihanna came on which I started singing along Jared had taken Jay and Odette to get RainLynn,MaeLynn,Tom,and Shepherd from school so I'm acting crazy but I'm making homemade pizza because I'm craving it which is just plain tomato sauce and cheese and pepperoni. Which I didn't gain a lot of weight with Mae and Rain because I was working out all the time which I still do being as I got a job on Supernatural set to do makeup and hair now. Tonight we are telling the kids then tomorrow I'm calling everyone for a party we are throwing in a week.  
I hear Jared SUV pull up into the driveway as I pull the pizza out of the oven on the cooling rake. "Mommy I missed you today while I was at school." Tom says hugging me and shepherd ran at me which Jared stop him. "Really Jared that's not.." I say but cut myself off looking at Jared with a smile. "Girls take your brothers upstairs to wash up for dinner and JayBug will you take Odette to wash up for dinner." Jared say/asks looking at Mae,Rain,and Jay. "What have I told you stop calling me JayBug,JayDork!" Jayda says picking Odette up and waking upstairs.   
I had the pizza on plates already cooled down when the kids sat down to start eating. About 5mins into dinner Jared put his hand on my belly rubbing alittle. "Kids we need to tell you something?" Jared says looking at the kids with a smile. "I'm pregnant you are going to have either baby brothers or sisters." I say looking at them with a smile. "Which that means all three of you will tell no one or I will take all of your cell phones just to make sure." Jared says looking at them and Jayda was going to speak but he stop her. "Yes Jayda I can take your cell phone being as your on my account." Jared says looking at her with a smile. "Our we all good now?" I say looking at them with a smile. "Yes Momma/Alex." RainLynn,MaeLynn,And Jayda says at the same time while eating more.

It's been a week since we told the kids that I'm pregnant but only two days since I told the girls that I said yes to Jared and they are very happy already talking about dresses. It is the day of the party we are throwing for Jared and my engagement and also telling everyone that I'm pregnant. I got a black/Sliver dress that was made a short dress but it's long on me for being short and I'm wearing my black/Sliver converses that has Winchester on them. My make up and hair is done. My parents have been here since last night when the flew in with Christina,Cj,Bella,and Baylee. So they are just staying for thanksgiving. I'm glad that I already threw up this morning but can't count on it if my mom makes something that makes me nauseous. It is about 2:00pm and everyone is here talking and having fun which I even let Jensen come with JJ,zeppelin,and Arrow but Danneel is not a lot near me or my children. "Okay everyone your here because I have asked Alex to marry me which I'm glad as I have loved her since our Daughters were born,but we have another thing to tell all of you." Jared says looking at me with a smile. "I'm pregnant with twins again." I say smiling at everyone. "Alexandria why did you tell me and your daddy first he is going to have a heart attack every time." Tina says hugging me with a smile and dad was giving Jared the evil look of I'm going to kill you and no one will ever find your body. "I'm sorry Momma and Daddy I wanted you to find out with everyone else but I only found out a week ago." I say looking at them with a smile. "Are the babies Jared's." Tina asks looking at me making me sound like a whore. "Yes Momma they are just Jared's I promise you that." I say smiling rubbing my little baby bump. Everyone was very happy for me but Jensen is pissed off for a reason I don't know and to make matters worse he is drinking beer with Jared which is some of the beer that Jensen makes hisself and he is opening up a brewery in January which I'm half-owner too. By the end of the night I am sitting outside in a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop with just my jacket on the kids have been swimming all day because we are closing the pool tomorrow with cold temps coming in, so they are knocked out in there rooms and Baylee wanted JJ to stay over so JJ,Baylee, and Shepherd are sleeping in Tom's room to have a sleepover. My parents room is in the finished basement and Christina went out with misha because misha and Vicki just got Divorced and this weekend it's Vicki turn with west and masion. "I put arrow and zeppelin in with Odette they should sleep all night. I'm going to bed when are you coming up?" Jared say/asks looking at me with a smile on his face. "I will be up when the babies stop moving around they are making want to throw up even when it's still early and I can't feel them but my tummy is upset." I say smiling at Jared then I gave him a kiss which he thought he is getting more ah wrong. "Honey you want to fix your problem because I'm not giving you any till I know I won't throw up. Plus you got some last night I love you so much Jay." I say smiling and giggling at him. "I love you too babygirl night." Jared says kissing me and then my tummy which causes me to giggle. Jared went upstairs and I came into the kitchen to get some sprite to make my tummy feel better. Then I'm by the fridge and Jensen steps through the doorway of the living room and kitchen. "Hey Allie."Jensen says looking at me which I just try and ignore him because he lets Danneel hurt his daughters feelings saying that he doesn't want them. "I guess you not talking to me still but how about if I give you some love, will you talk to me then." Jensen says hugging me from behind and kissing my neck and I freaked out when his hands started going over my stomach to reach the top of my sweatpants. "Stop." I says as I pushed him away from me which only pissed him off. "Why Do I have To Stop Allie? Because your with Jared Now? Never stopped you from riding me when he was watching you ride me like a little CumSlut You Are." Jensen says pushing me up against the counter. "Stop Jensen your hurting me I can't breath." I say trying to push him away so he doesn't hurt the babies inside me. "Allie what do you not like me being hard on you Just to feel your tight pussy around my big cock again to have my cum inside you making a baby again god how beautiful you look when your pregnant." Jensen says pushing hard on me which I had put my sonogram pictures on the fridge and it was across from the stove. "Jen stop your hurting me please." I say looking a him with tears in my eyes. He looked up at me then the fridge and smiled at me. "I'm very happy that your pregnant again, that's why your so much more beautiful because you have babies in your stomach are they mine or Jared's or both of ours again like the first time when I took your virginity allie giving you our beautiful daughters." Jensen says smiling with putting his hand on my stomach. "They are just Jared's me and you having had sex in what 5months." I say pushing him away hard moving away from him only to get pushed on to the table with my back on it which made me let out a small whine. "Are You sure about that because the one night I came into your house when the girls was having there sleepover I saw you and Jared having sex in the window seat and when you both passed out I had my turn let's just say you still moan in your sleep Sweetheart." Jensen says kissing my neck which my eyes went wide with shock finding out that Jensen raped me when I was asleep. "What.. Jensen you raped me?" I say/ask looking up at him with tears in my eyes. "It's not rape when you fucked me before hand." Jensen says pulling me up to him holding me close to wear I can smell him. "Get off me Jensen now." I say crying and pushing him away from me. "When are you going to tell Jared that when you were 12 years old doing devour with me that you had sex with me, I did take your virginity that night in the woods by the set." Jensen says looking at me and I pushed him away going upstairs to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11 Part 1

**Alexandria's POV**

As I walk into my room just sitting up on in bed not laying down as I keep hearing what Jensen told me that he raped me! I didn't even know I started crying till Jared moved and looks up at me. "Baby what's wrong?" Jared asks looking up at me whipping my tears from my face. "Jensen Raped me." I say looking at jared which he gets up out of bed and runs downstairs in just a pair of black boxers and I go after him. "Jensen why would you rape Alex?" Jared says as he hits Jensen in the face. "It's not rape if she liked it." Jensen says with a smirk on his lips that has blood on them. "It's rape when I was passed out you fuckin asshole, I didn't know you did it! Were you ever going to tell me or is it good that I got pregnant to tell me!" I Yell at looking at Jensen feeling like I have to throw up. I start seeing stars as I fell some but catching myself on the couch. When I looked up seeing Jensen in a bloody mess and Jared on the phone. Christina walks in with misha which she runs over to me. "Sis go wake mom and dad up to watch the kids while I go to the hospital." I say looking up at her.   
I grab Jensen phone off the stand calling Danneel. "Hey Jay when are you coming home?" Danneel asks thinking it's Jensen. "Danneel it's Alex Jensen is getting rush to the hospital meet us there." I say to her then hanging up fast. I got my phone out of my pocket which I'm glad that it is 100%. "Allie let's go I'm getting you checked out too." Jared say looking at me grabbing keys to my truck and he is dressed in sweatpants and a black hoodie with his phone as i see a paramedic take Jensen out to go to the hospital.  
As I'm sitting in the hospital after I got checked out which was just checking up on my  babies and find out that there are Three Babies not just two. "Alexandria you whore why in the hell is jensen in the hospital Now!" Danneel yells at me which I just started crying. "Jensen raped her Danneel now do you really want to call her a whore." Jared says looking up at her while he is holding me close to him. "Sorry I had no clue what you have been thou I'm so sorry Allie." Danneel says bending down to me and hugs me. "I'm sorry too Danneel." I say as I hug her back with tears in my eyes. "You don't have anything to be sorry about Allie. I was just scared that Jensen would leave me for you after I found out but I'm glad that your with Jared I can see how happy both of you guys are now." Danneel says looking at us. "Thanks I would like to try and be friends now and for you not to be mean with Mae and Rain." I say looking at her with a small smile. "Alex I have never been mean to Mae and Rain I treat them like my own children! Who told you that?" Danneel says sitting down By me with a worry look. "The girls told me that Jensen said that you hated them.... fuck it's Jensen he is trying to turn you and I against each other." I say looking at her with a pissed off look. "Why would be do that?" Danneel asks looking at me with a small confused face. "I don't have any idea." I say looking at her with a small smile. "Are You here for Jensen Ackles?" Doctor Lee asks looking at us with a small smile. "Yeah how is he." I say looking up at the doctor with a fake smile. "Well he has a broken nose, busted lip, bruised cheekbone and a black eye but he will live." Doctor Lee says walking away from us. "He is going to have a lot of make up on to do Filming." I say laughing alittle bit. "Really allie why must you say stuff that makes us laugh." Jared says laughing with me and I can see Danneel start to giggle alittle bit.


	13. Chapter 11 Part 2

** Alexandria's POV **

It has been about 4weeks since what happened which I have not told my Parents what Jensen did because my dad would kill him and trust me his body would never be found ever. Which we had a nice thanksgiving then my parents and brother cj flew back home the day after Black Friday being as my mom had to go see her family and Cj had to go back to school that Tuesday. Christina stayed till Tuesday afternoon then left which Jared and I had to go to Las Vegas for a convention so did Jensen and of course we are in the same panel. I had Danneel watch RainLynn,MaeLynn,Jayda,Tom,Shepherd, and Odette but it's a big help with the 3 older ones to help her. I am getting my coffee which is a Java chip frappe from Starbucks which I had them get me a large one. I walk to back of the stage dressed in a Black/Red long sleeve Croptop with My black cami underneath and a Pair of tight Black Skinny jeans with a red/sliver belt with my high tops that say Winchester on the side. "Are you good Alex to go out and talk to everyone?" Jared says looking at me with a smile. "Yes I am plus it's funny that Jensen has to go out with bruises on his face and a cut on his eyebrow." I say smiling and giggling alittle bit. They Called are names which we walk out then do the jumping thing I hate but it goes good. "Hey everyone." I say getting on the chair which of course it's between Jared and Jensen. "How is everyone today." Jared says sitting down and smiling.

**Jensen's POV**

_**(Day of Leaving for Las Vegas)** _

I'm in my bedroom getting packed for the convention which I had packed last night but I'm double checking everything because I now have to have stuff for my cuts to heal thanks to Jared. "Hey honey you got everything?" Danneel asks as she walks in and sits down on the bed. "Yeah babe I have everything." I say looking at her with a smile. "Hey have you heard anything about anyone getting raped? Because I just keep heard stuff on the news about top stars going to prison man it's werid." Danneel ask/says looking at me which I freeze because maybe she knows about allie. "No I haven't heard of anyone." I says as I move to my closet to get more shirts and jeans out. "Oh really so you didn't rape Allie and Jared beat the crap out of you for nothing?!"Danneel says looking at me with a very pissed off look. "Oh so this is about Allie being at the hospital and saying I raped her? Right? Because I was starting to wonder why you two were all nice and buddy,buddy with each other?"I say/yell at her getting pissed off. "Why would you tell Rain and Mae that I hated them Why would you tell 10year olds that!!" Danneel yells at me with a pissed off look which I know not to mess with her when she is Pissed off. "They are MINE! Danneel MINE!! My Daughters that The Bitch Won't Let me See!" I yell hitting the wall because I don't hit women and I'm pissed off. "Jensen if I was Alexandria i wouldn't let you see the girls either as you fucking Raped Alex the Night That Jared went over to her house because Gen Fucked up." Danneel yells at me which causes JJ to scare when she heard both of us yelling at each other. "See your making JJ upset because you had to be a bitch." I say walking near the door looking at her. "Well I hope your going to give child support to Alex because she is pregnant with Triplets you asshole and I have a feeling that one of them is yours because you can't keep you dick in your pants." Danneel says walking downstairs and gets her keys and I hear her getting zeppelin and Arrow to the suv and I hear JJ getting in to then they leave. "Fuck." I yell packing my stuff up and putting downstairs so I can't leave later.


	14. Chapter 12

**Alexandria's POV**  
  
I am getting my coffee which is a Java chip frappe from Starbucks which I had them get me a large one. I walk to back of the stage dressed in a Black/Red long sleeve Croptop with My black cami underneath and a Pair of tight Black Skinny jeans with a red/sliver belt with my high tops that say Winchester on the side. "Are you good Alex to go out and talk to everyone?" Jared says looking at me with a smile. "Yes I am plus it's funny that Jensen has to go out with bruises on his face and a cut on his eyebrow." I say smiling and giggling alittle bit. They Called are names which we walk out then do the jumping thing I hate but it goes good. "Hey everyone." I say getting on the chair which of course it's between Jared and Jensen. "How is everyone today." Jared says sitting down and smiling. "Is everyone good today." Jensen says sitting down as I get on my chair by holding on to Jensen chair and he helps me up and I'm fine with him helping me just don't touch me long lol. "First question please." I say laughing alittle. " Hi I'm Zac and my question is for all of you. A lot of people write FanFiction about you guys, have you guys read any?" Zac say/asks looking at us three. "Well I will be the first one to tell everyone that I do read fanfics and I write them too, I'm not gonna lie about it. But the one I have read and I liked it was where people put us in like The Alpha/Beta/Omega world and had me as an omega with Sam as an omega too and  Sam was getting mated to John and I was getting mated to dean it's was werid but I'm like fuck yeah Sam is getting fucked lol but was very great story." I say laughing alittle bit. "I have not read any fanfics going to stay that way." Jensen said looking at me then zac. "Well I have not read fanfics but I did read alittle bit of one where I was having sex with Jensen which was only because I looked at allie phone after she told me not to touch it." Jared says looking at zac then me with a smile. "I told you not to touch my phone because there was something you wouldn't want to see! Thank you zac great question." I say smiling at him. "Hi I'm Alec and my question is for all of you, How Did You All feel When All Of Your Children Were Born and I know that someone probably asked already but I wanna know what it feels like." Alec says looking at us with a smile. "Well when I saw all my children being born was the best feeling you could have knowing that you have someone to love and care about forever best feeling you can have and for me most people don't know or understand but I became a first time father at 25 with my twins RainLynn and MaeLynn and they are now 10years old." Jared says looking at me with a smile. "As most of you guys know I had my daughters at 15teen which I don't think if your not ready to be a mom that you should wait, but for me I was kinda glad that I had gotten pregnant because I was told a year before that I could never have children or being able to carry that baby to term and I have told anyone that I have something in my body that won't let me carry a baby to term but I carried my daughters oh most to term they were due on my fathers birthday but was born on October 31 so they were two and half days early but best feeling was to see there facing just looking at me and actually have two people that know what your heart feels like from inside you and that is the best feeling you can have." I say starting to cry alittle bit. "I'm sorry just so emotional rake right now." I say apologize for crying wiping my eyes. "As most of all of you know already is Allie's twins are my daughters too and for me first time father at 29 the best feeling I could ever feeling with just Love for two small humans that I know I helped make." Jensen says looking at me then smiling. "Thank you for your question." I say looking at Alec with a smile. "Hi I'm Layla and my question is for Alex and Jensen? Is it true That You Guys met for the first time on the movie Devour and what was it like when you saw each other on Supernatural?" Layla asks looking at us with a smile. "Well I was 12 when I met Jensen here and it was very werid because everyone was older then me like for the main cast on the movie which how it was werid for me was that my character Lily being Jakes little sister was good but when the writer told us that I had to kiss him kinda grossed me out because I was 12 and never had a real boyfriend or first kiss before.." I say looking at everyone and layla but Jensen cut me off because he can see that I'm nervous. "The way the writer had it was that lily was to kiss Jake so that he knew she was real and would always love him but how both Alex and I got throw it was I told her that if she didn't want to do it she didn't have to but she told me that she didn't want her first kiss to be in front of the cameras which was all good and when we met again on Supernatural it made my heart jump to see her grown into a beautiful Young Woman that I had taken her first kiss from so it wasn't in front of a camera. Thank you for your question Layla." Jensen says looking at her and then everyone. "Hi I'm Jake and my question is for Allie and Jared, When Did You Guess first meet? How was it like?" Jake says looking at me and Jared with a smile. "Well for me it was seeing her on house of Wax which we started filming in like January of 2004 and got done in June of 2004 but Allie was 11 because she was turning 12 that December anyways she was playing the daughter of Bo which she was the youngest person on the main cast haha but seeing her again on Supernatural was great because we had kept in touch and now her and I are getting married along with having 3more babies." Jared says smiling as people was saying congrats which made me smile. "Everything he said was true and I first saw him I was star struck because I watch Gilmore Girls and I was like oh my gosh I get to work with him and also Chad I watched one tree hill and was like oh my gosh I get to work with him lol, but seeing Jared on Supernatural on the first day when we was going to meet everyone I saw Jared and Jensen which I said to both of them was like peace and walked off lol." I say giggling and smiling just thinking of the how I met them. "Thank you for your questions everyone see ya." I say waking off the stage to go back to my Hotel room with Jared to sleep some.


	15. Chapter 13

** RainLynn's POV **

It has been a week since my mom Alexandria or Alec that she goes by now has been home with Daddy Jay from the SPN CON in Las Vegas which both my mom and dad living together now because my sister MaeLynn and I have two fathers which my Birth Name is RainLynn Mae Adams-Ackles-Padalecki and my twin sisters Birth name is MaeLynn Jay Adams-Padalecki-Ackles because with are birth certificates only one man could sign under the fathers place. Our mom Alex was 15teen years old when she gave birth to MaeLynn and I which momma always calls us her Miracle Babies because she was told a year before That she couldn't have children or carry a baby to term. But when I was born first I was pulled out of my momma which caused my Right hip to come out of place and MaeLynn was born with the same but it was her left hip. Now most people think you can't be born with it out of place which is true but the doctor pulled both of Our hips out of place. But anyways my dad Jensen has made my mom very upset to were she will only go by Alec Now which only YaYa,Papa,Auntie Kina,Jay,CJ,and BayBay can call Alexandria or Alex,But Daddy Jay is the only one allowed to call her Allie.

As I hear mom calling me downstairs for dinner which I put my phone in my back pocket of my black Ripped Jeans with a Red T-shirt and my black/Red Checkered Slipper boots. "Rain come on Alex is calling for you?" Jayda say looking up at me with a smile. "JayJay I'm coming." I say walking downstairs to see TC or Tom, Sheph, and MaeLynn going into the Kitchen. "Rain this came for you today." Jared says giving me a letter which is from a Acting Place in California which I have not told anyone but MaeLynn and Jayda that I'm going to start acting. "Thanks Dad." I say walking into the kitchen to sit down at the table which has momma homemade Lasagna on our plates.  After 5mins of eating all I can hear are the forks hitting the plates which is killing me. "Mom I have something to tell you." I say looking at mom with a smile as I know that both Daddy Jay and mom would like that I'm going to start acting. "Rain is it about you wanting to start acting like your Fathers because I told you that you girls can do anything you want." Alexandria says with a smile on her face. "Yes it's for a tv show that Daddy Jen was in Dark Angel they are making it a Netflix series Now and I got the part of Anchor and MaeLynn got the part of Jayden my twin." I say with a smile as I can see Jayda looking at me with that she doesn't want me to tell Alex that she got the part Max and Logan's Daughter Saint Cale. "Jayda did you get a part because I remember you going into auditioned to?" Alexandria says looking at Jayda with a smile on her face. "Yes Alex I got the part of Saint Cale Max and Logan's Daughter." Jayda says with a big smile on her face. "Allie I remember you went into Audition did you get a part?" Jared says looking at mom with a smile because he knew that momma wanted to acting again but with ever going on she couldn't. "Yes Jay I got the part of X5-600 or Kai she is Zack's twin sister and Alec's Wife But Jensen is not going to be In it." Alexandria says with a smile on her face. "When are they going to start shooting?" Jared asks mom being as she is pregnant and has to take it easy. "They start shooting in July and it's in Vancouver." I say looking at Daddy Jay as I see linkin wants outside which I let her out.


	16. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I KNOW ITS BEEN ALONG TIME SINCE I UNDATED THIS STORY BUT I WAS HAVING A VERY BAD WRITERS BLOCK. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER)

** Alexandria's POV **

It has been about 3months since everything has happened with Jayda's 10th Birthday, Shepherd's 4th Birthday, My 25th birthday and Christmas. Which it was good on my birthday and Christmas, Mae and Rain got clothes from Jared and I, also got a stocking full of candy with hair clips, and stuff for their phones from Santa, Tom and Sheph got toys that they have been wanting Odette got some clothes and toys. Jayda got something she wanted but since we went to Pennsylvania for Christmas she got toys from Santa and then stuff from Jay and I. RainLynn got some clothes and a new guitar from Jensen and MaeLynn got some clothes and a new laptop so she can make music to go with the songs that rain and her write.

On New Years Jensen and I made up being as I got a blood test done on the triples and I'm having twin girls and a boy which he is there twin too but the girls are Jared's and their twin brother is Jensen's being as he raped me but only Jared, Jensen and I know.

I look at the clock to see that it's going on 9:00am on a Friday morning but the only reason why I have only both shepherd and Odette is being of that Mom told me to put Jayda in the school that Rain and Mae are in which I just hope that she had a good day. I'm dressed in a Black T-shirt with Longhorn Track Team on the front and Team Mom on the back. I work out trying to stay in shape like I did with my last pregnancy 10 years ago. I didn't hear the door open because I have music on my phone but I have the baby cam on mine and tells me when they cry or move around near the doors or anything. "Alex are you okay?" Danneel Asks looking at me which I jumped about 5feet in the air. "Don't do that you will give me a Heart Attack." I say trying to keep my breath normal. "Sorry Alex I just came to see if you wanted to go to lunch?" Danneel Ask looking at me with a smile with JJ runs into the room with sheph beside her. "Yeah momma can we go with Auntie Dee and JJ!" Shepherd ask looking at me with his puppy dog eyes he got from Jared. "Yes we can now stop with the Puppy Dog Eyes you look like your Daddy when you do them." I say with a smile on my face getting up off the floor.

After I get a quick shower and dressed into a Black tank top with a Red and black flannel short sleeves shirt I got from Jared's closet and A pair of Black basketball shorts with my red vans. I grab one of Jared's gray beanies put it on my hair as I just ran a brush through it. I come down to see Odette in her car seat and shepherd putting his shoes on with the mail on the floor to give to me. "Here Auntie Allie Shepph and I got the mail." JJ says giving it to me and I see a letter for me. I open it and start reading it with a small smile.

** The letter **

Dear Ms. Adams,

We are very sorry to tell you that you will not be need for the show that you audition for the Dark Angel reboot has been canceled inside their are some of the people that will get put into a show/movie that will be needing more actors on them.  
 **List of movies/tvshows**  
Supernatural  
Arrow  
Flash  
DC legend of Tomorrow  
Walking Dead  
.....................................................................  
I look up from the letter just thinking of how am I going to tell my girls that they lost there first acting Job because the show got Canceled before even filming started. I lock the front door Knowing that I have Linkin and Sadie in the house both are in living room sleeping in their beds. Driving to the restaurant was easy but getting Odette to sit in a high chair not so much. "Come on Babygirl sit down for momma so we can eat." I say getting Odette to finally sit down after I gave her Tiny Wolf that Christina got her for her birthday which was Last Weekend, when I asks Tom what he wanted to do for his birthday party he told me that he wants to just go out to eat and then a movie Night. After ordering food and drinks I look to see JJ showing Sheph her rainbow nails which made me smile because shepherd is showing signs that he loves getting his nails painted but he loves dinosaurs. "How are you Alex it's been awhile since we talked." Danneel Ask/Say looking at me with a small smile on her face. "I'm good just the triplets are taking a lot out of me. I don't remember being tired with RainLynn and MaeLynn but I was always active with them! Running around or flying from Vancouver to Austin to Pennsylvania." I say taking a drink of my Dr.Pepper and Dee gives a look like why are you drinking that. "Don't even say a word Dee Jared has Already taken my Coffee Away which I can only have 1 a day." I say looking at her with a smirk and she just giggles which cause JJ and Shepherd to look at us. "I'm not going to say anything.." Danneel says but I cut her off as I see shepherd look over to the table across the restaurant with sadness just coming off of him in waves. I look to see the bitch I have been wanting to kill for months standing in front of me. "Gen?" I say looking up at her with her stomach bigger then mine which 4months along but as I work out a lot my stomach doesn't stick out a lot. Also I'm ready to kill her for breaking my Babyboy's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIVE,LIFE,SUPERNATURAL FANDOM!!


	17. Chapter 15

** Alexandria's POV **

I look over to see Shepherd trying to hide into my side to get away from Gen which I don't know what she told him but he is crying a little. "Allie nice to see you again getting fat I see. Must be with staying home now that you don't have anything to do?" Gen Say/Ask looking at me with a smirk but I only smile at her and I feel sheph's hand on my stomach rubbing lightly trying to calm His self and his little sisters and brother down. "Gen you need to go now your upsetting Shepherd!" I say getting up which cause Shepherd to whimper alittle. "Momma can you make her go away!" Shepherd Asks me as I see Gen looking at down at him with a smile. "You heard him Allie Go Away." Gen says with a smirk which only made me laugh as Danneel told the waiter to pack at food up to go before taking JJ,Shepherd,and Odette up front to pay and get our food. "Gen You May have giving birth to Tom,Sheph, and Odette but I'm their Mom! You stopped being their mother when you signed your rights away!" I say walking up to the front of the restaurant which Gen follows me. "Alexandria you think your their mom just because Jared can't keep his dick in his pants! The only thing you are to Jared is a whore! Just like RainLynn and MaeLynn will be. Your know what they say 'Like Mother Like Daughter'!" Gen says with a smirk on her face which I walk out to my truck with Danneel has JJ in her SUV while she is holding Odette and Shepherd is crying alittle bit. "Are you okay Allie?" Danneel Ask as I get sheppy and Odette In their car seats. Before I turn to her I put a sad smile on my face and wipe away some tears. "I'm okay Dee just need to get home." I say looking at her with a small smile. "Honey what she said is not true please just eat your food when y'all get home." Danneel says hugging me and kisses my cheek then driving home, which makes me think about everything.

**(4 Months Later)**

** Alexandria's POV **

Today is July 19 Jared's Birthday But it's is Also our Daughters and Son's birthday too! I went into Labor at 3am by 7:30am they were born by C-Section Out Daughters came out first then our Son as soon as they were out all of them had to be by each other just like MaeLynn and RainLynn were!

**_ The Triplets Names&Times Of Birth _ **   
**_ Siren Kina Adams-Padalecki (7:00am-July 19,2018) _ **   
**_ Anchor KatLynn Adams-Padalecki (7:03am-July 19,2018) _ **   
**_ Jayden Jensen Adams-Ackles(7:05am-July 19,2018) _ **

I'm laying in my hospital bed as MaeLynn,RainLynn,and Jayda took Tom and Shepherd with Danneel to get some food while Jared and I talk with Jensen who is smiling and crying alittle looking at Jayden. "What are you going to do Allie?" Jensen Asks looking down at me while holding Soren closer to me trying to get her to breastfeed which is not working. "Jared go get the nurse out in the hall and tell her that I'm bottled feeding them." I say covering myself back up as I hold Siren,Anchor, and Jayden under my blanket with them on my chest. "Alexandria they will bring some bottles in for us." Jared says holding Jayden to his Chest as Jensen picks up Siren holding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIVE,LIFE,SUPERNATURAL FANDOM!!


	18. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace,Love,SPN Fandom

<https://youtu.be/ZAfAud_M_mg>

 

** Alexandria's POV **

It has been 4weeks since the triples were born, I was due July 30,2018 and had them on Jared's birthday which is awesome because now Siren,Anchor,and Jayden share a birthday with their Daddy. I have gotten all of the children home schooled as of right now because I'm working again on Supernatural on season 14 as RainLynn Singer from the other world! Today is the Weekend we go to the first conversation which is in my home state of Pennsylvania, all of the kids are staying with my Mom and Dad as I couldn't breastfeed them so they are bottle feed. Tonight Is The Karaoke and I'm singing a song which is Halsey-Without Me and I'm very happy for everyone to hear me sing. I get a shower and dressed in a pair of Black Ripped Skinny Jeans with a Black Tanktop under a Sliver CropTop and Heel boots. I curled my hair and put on light makeup putting my phone in my pocket getting a little scared.

**_ (On Stage) _ **

"Everyone let's here it for Alexandria Adams first time singing ever." Robby says as I come out on stage everyone is clapping. I hear the music start just getting more nervous but I just remember my children and I smiled. "Found you when your heart was broke I filled your cup until it overflowed Took it so far to keep you close (Keep you close) I was afraid to leave you on your own I said I'd catch you if you fall And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (All) And then I got you off your knees Put you right back on your feet.'' I sing out loud also looking out into the crowd as i can see both Jared and Jensen looking at me with smiles on there faces. which makes me smile. ''Just so you can take advantage of me Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there Feeling so high but too far away to hold me You know I'm the one who put you up there Name in the sky Does it ever get lonely? Thinking you could live without me Thinking you could live without me Baby, I'm the one who put you up there I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why) Thinking you could live without me Live without me Baby, I'm the one who put you up there I don't know why (I don't know why, yeah yeah) Gave love 'bout a hundred tries (hundred tries) Just running from the demons in your mind Then I took yours and made 'em mine (made 'em mine) I didn't notice 'cause my love was blind Said I'd catch you if you fall (fall) And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (all) And then I got you off your knees Put you right back on your feet Just so you can take advantage of me Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there Feeling so high but too far away to hold me You know I'm the one who put you up there Name in the sky Does it ever get lonely? Thinking you could live without me Thinking you could live without me Baby, I'm the one who put you up there I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why).'' I sing out moving across the stage holding the mic just thinking about everything i went through and my children went through making me sing more.

**_ (Over In The Corner) _ **

"Do you think that sing is about us Jay?'' Jensen Ask looking at me with a smile and a couple tears in his eyes. ''Yes I can tell it is Jen.'' Jared says looking at me with a smile then moving to the stage.

**_ (On Stage) _ **

"Thinking you could live without me Live without me Baby, I'm the one who put you up there I don't know why, yeah You don't have to say just what you did I already know (I know) I had to go and find out from them So tell me how's it feel (oh-woah)Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there Feeling so high but too far away to hold me You know I'm the one who put you up there Name in the sky Does it ever get lonely? Thinking you could live without me Thinking you could live without me Baby, I'm the one who put you up there I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why).'' I sing out and the song ends with tears in my eyes but i can hear everyone clap and cheer which makes my heart melt just knowing that they love me singing.

**_ (Hotel GreenRoom) _ **

"Alex you were Amazing!" Misha says hugging me tightly but not tight as I still have my C-Season scar still open/healing but only inside of me. "Thank you Misha! How are you and Christina?" I say/ask looking at him with a big smile. "We are Great, Baylee has been getting along with West and Not Some Much with Masion. I think being in Pennsylvania and not with us is going hard on her?" Misha says looking at me with a sad smile on his face. "Mish Baylee loves west,masion,and You but with her real dad not wanting to sign the papers giving up his rights." I say looking at him but then someone hugs me from behind which Scares me. "You were Amazing BabyGirl!" Danneel says making me smile and blush badly. "I'll talk to you later Alex." Misha says walking away with a smile which just makes me blush even more. "Why do you do that Dee? It's hard enough having everyone know that I'm Bisexual but you doing that is not helping me." I say blushing and smiling at her knowing that a lot has changed for all of us this Year. "Because I love you Allie that's why!" Danneel says hugging me and kissing my cheek then walking off to find Jensen.

But thinking of how this year has changed all of us is crazy! First while Jared and Jensen where working Danneel and I got very close which means that yes she is my girlfriend and I'm her girlfriend, But Dee and I only told Jay and Jen about our relationship back in May! Jared was fine with it as he knows how I feel after finding out about my depression and I.E.D.! Nothing has changed though Jared and I got married in April on the only Sunny Day which was the 16th. Everything has been fine having our triplets,two Pre-Teen Daughters,Two boys that now call me Momma and a Daughter that calls me Mommy now. Now everything has been put together the way it should have been from The Beginning 1 Big Happy Family that all Started from 1 Dream That Made My Life!  
 ****

** The Girl They Used To Know! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (YES BITCHES THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY BUT NOT THE END OF IT! TELL ME IF YOU ANOTHER BOOK TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN ALEXANDRIA'S LIFE)
> 
> Alec15458

**Author's Note:**

> PEACE,LOVE,SPN FAMILY


End file.
